


Once Upon a time

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: The love story of Zelda Spellman and Mary Wardwell





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Zelda Spellman,her normal, working day.  
She as always taught lessons in Satanic chorus, while Lilith taught boring lessons history for vile mortals, but most importantly, that their United together - this Sabrina Spellman.She managed to appear in all the strange cases and at the same time be their initiator.  
———————————————  
Zelda sat in the high Priest's office.She was, as always, subject to Faust Blackwood's insatiability.  
"No romance," Zelda whispered casually, rolling her eyes.  
"What did you say,Sister Zelda?Blackwood said, rising from his seat.  
Zelda's eyes searched for an excuse, and she finally found the words  
"Excuse me, your Unholy Excellency, I must go,disciples...»  
"Ah,Yes,then I await the you in his office after lights out" -said Faust coming to it take a careful.  
She stared at him in disgust,God, why did men think they could control women like that?  
Zelda only forced a smile pushing away the high Priest and went on the exit.  
Coming out of the office she accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh,sorry," the brunette said, adjusting her dress.  
"Miss Wardwell?Zelda asked in surprise, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
"What are you doing here?Zelda asked, frowning slightly.  
"Oh, I have some questions to settle with the high Priest about Sa...".  
There was an awkward silence, but it was interrupted by the opening of the door.  
"Miss Spellman, you had to go to your lessons, didn't you?Faust asked menacingly.  
"Oh, Yes, I'm sorry again, miss Wardwell," Zelda said, and went back to her lessons.  
The brunette watched the graceful swaying of those beautiful hips, and how easily her Golden curls, smelling of cigar smoke, developed


	2. Divine Singer

Zelda finished all her work and started to get ready to go home.  
She reached for the sheet music on the stand,and when she touched the pages,such nostalgia swept over her...  
Zelda remembers as a child,she sat with her pregnant mother, and played the piano.  
Zelda sang songs to her unborn sister and her mother,the happiest memories of her childhood.  
Zelda smiled to herself and sat down at the instrument.  
Her fingers ran quickly over the keys, and she sighed nervously.  
She began to hum to herself that song from her childhood, and her hands began to play the melody out of habit.  
Zelda played so gracefully, so beautifully, and her voice was divine.  
When Zelda had finished her game, she heard clapping at the end of the room and opened her eyes.  
She was embarrassed to see the brunette at the end of the room.  
"Oh, sorry, I think I left the bag somewhere here, but passing by, I just could not go, you sing wonderfully" - said the brunette coming out of the shadows.  
"Thank you, but how long have you been here?"- still confusedly asked a redhead  
"Enough to say that you have a wonderful voice and a great command of the instrument," said Mary, coming closer.  
"Oh, Satan...Zelda murmured.  
"Please knock next time,I'm too carried away," Zelda said as she gathered her things.  
"No, no, no need to be embarrassed, you really are a wonderful singer," the brunette said, stopping Zelda.  
"In other things, perhaps you will teach me such skill?"- smiled brunette.  
"Oh, well, if only tomorrow, today my family is waiting for me, I have to go,sorry," Zelda smiled.  
"All right,then tomorrow,at 5,if you're comfortable," Mary said, accidentally touching Zelda's arm.  
"Yes, of course," Zelda said with a slightly shy smile.  
"See you tomorrow,Zelda Spellman," Mary said before disappearing into thin air.  
Zelda only smiled to herself once more,made a gesture with her hand, and disappeared into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came.It was a warm and Sunny morning.Golden rays lit up the room, glinting on the red-haired witch.It would seem-the most ideal morning, but not for Zelda Spellman.  
She lay in her bed, rubbing her eyes.Her head ached very much, and her eyes were bleary.At first she thought it was because of her insomnia, because it is rare when she sleeps a full sleep,but when she felt a lump in her throat, she realized that it is not just "insomnia".She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.She held her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't let it out right there.  
When she reached the bathroom, she threw up,very much.She felt as bad as if she'd had a good drink last night.She doesn't remember that from the Academy.  
———————————————  
Hilda awoke with a strange sensation, as if something were wrong.When she looked into the bathroom, she saw Zelda sitting on the floor, almost sobbing over the toilet.  
Zelda could barely stand on her thin,pale legs, and her knuckles were even whiter.  
"Oh, Zelda, what's the matter with you?"-said the worried blonde, who had never seen anything like it.Her sister was a very powerful witch, and here she can't even stand up.  
Hilda lifted her to her feet and carried her into the bedroom.The blonde very quickly began to look for all sorts of medicines for nausea, while her sister vomited in the basin, which was placed next to her.  
"Honey,drink this"-Hilda said carefully.She helped her sister sit up and drink a bottle of the strange liquid.  
"Well done,"-said Hilda, laying her sister on the pillows.  
"You need to sleep dear,you look pale"-very quietly said the blonde, covering her sister with a blanket.  
Zelda wanted to contradict her,but she had no strength to say a word to her, so she obediently lay down on the pillows and fell asleep very quickly.  
———————————————  
Zelda wakes up an hour later.She still feels terrible, but finds the strength to get out of bed and get ready for work.  
Zelda did not want to eat at all, so she immediately teleported to the Academy, so as not to hear reproaches from her sister.  
Zelda still wanted no one to touch her, but guess who met her first.  
Of course, Faust Blackwood was standing there, as if waiting for her.  
When she started to come closer, she gave him a fake smile, and he returned it with a grin.  
"Ah,my Venus is with me again," -Faust said smugly, pressing her against the wall.  
He began to kiss her cheeks,her chin,her neck, at the same time lifting the hem of her dress.It was like harassment.  
"Faust,Faust, I can't..."-Zelda quickly pushed him away from her and turned to face the wall.  
Her two hands were on the wall and her head was in her hands.Her eyes clouded very sharply,and she felt sick again.  
"Zelda, what happened?How are you doing?-Faust began to ask, holding her close.  
"Don't touch me,"- Zelda snapped, pushing his hands away from her waist.  
She went to her office to teach a lesson, leaving a puzzled Faust in the hallway.  
On the way she met that fascinating woman again-Mary Wardwell.She was glad to see her there, but her eyes darkened sharply and she immediately leaned on the brunette.  
"Miss Spellman, what's the matter?"-heard Zelda, losing consciousness.She fell into Mary's arms without strength.  
Mary tried to bring her to her senses, but nothing worked.She was terrified, so she immediately teleported to the Spellman house.  
"Someone,please,help" -shouted Mary with Zelda on the hands of.  
Ambrose and Hilda came out of the dining room.Ambrose quickly dropped the Cup and snatched his aunt from the brunette's arms.  
"To the top!"-shouted the girl and ran over Ambrose.  
Out of desperation, Mary ran after the two.  
All three of them were in a huge panic; Zelda hadn't woken up in more than five minutes.This alerted them.  
"Blood pressure is low,temperature is low,accompanied by vomiting and dizziness,"-Hilda said.She tried to recall any prescriptions for drugs, which modicum as the could help.She looked pointedly at the brunette.  
———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence,I spend a very long time at school, preparing for exams and other things.I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as well as hope that there will be a new Chapter soon😹❤️


End file.
